A Coveted Gift
by ConstanceScully
Summary: Sequel to A Dangerous Combination. More twists and turns for Mildred and Miss Hardbroom in Cackles Academy.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey Everybody!_

_I'm baaaack! (Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are.)_

_This is the sequel to A Dangerous Combination and I would strongly advise going and reading that before embarking on this one, some of it may not make any sense otherwise._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ethel Hallow was fed up, tired, and seething. She was currently scrubbing the steps leading down to the dungeons and had been for the last 2 hours. In fact, she had been scrubbing various floors or walls throughout the castle for the last 2 months now. The worst of it was she only had herself to blame and that annoyed Ethel more than if she was being punished unjustly. Hallows did not get punished and they certainly did not scrub floors.

_The Headmistress' door in front of her swung open as she raised her shaky hand to knock on it. "Ah Ethel, please come in and shut the door," Miss Cackle commanded._

_Ethel made the mistake of glancing at her Headmistress sitting at her desk and the deputy headmistress standing beside her. Miss Cackle looked so stern she almost represented her twin sister, Miss Hardbroom looked downright murderous._

_Crossing to the chair before the desk, Ethel sat down keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. She had been dreading this moment for nearly a week and half now. A long time to await an inevitable lecture and punishment. She had already spent the last week on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the Great Hall and some of the classrooms but knew that would not be the end of it._

_"You know why you are here?" The Headmistress even sounded as stern as Agatha. Ethel nodded, her eyes never leaving the crack in the flagstone in front of her chair._

_"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Miss Hardbroom questioned in tone of pure ice._

_"I-I-I'm sorry."_

_"I am afraid sorry will not even begin to cover your crime Ethel Hallow. You broke the Witches Code never mind the disastrous consequences of you actions. Look at me girl!" Ethel was physically shaking now. She had never heard HB sound this angry, even when Mildred had dropped that fire bucket on her head. She forced herself to draw her eyes up towards the formidable woman, requiring every ounce of courage she possessed._

_"Ethel you need to realise what has happened here." Miss Cackle began, "by cursing Mildred you placed both her and Miss Hardbroom in mortal danger." Ethels eyes flicked to her Headmistress questioningly. "Yes, as Miss Hardbroom informed me once she had recovered sufficiently, the illness that they suffered from had potential to be fatal." Ethel was in shock, she had nearly killed her classmate and teacher._

_"I-I-I-I..." Ethel eyes began to tear up. She raised her hand up to her mouth to stifle a sob that was threatening._

_"More than that Ethel, had Miss Hardbroom not been so quick as to realise what was wrong and enforce quarantine upon herself and Mildred the whole school would have been in danger of becoming infected." Ethel's eyes were back on the floor. She was desperately fighting the tears and rising panic. What had she nearly done?_

_"Why did you curse Mildred in the first place Ethel?" Miss Hardbroom demanded._

_Ethel could not contain the sobs affecting her voice now, "I-I-I, we argued, and I, well, I meant to make her late for flying practice..."_

_"And so get her into trouble with myself," Miss Hardbroom finished. Ethel nodded._

_"That was very cruel Ethel," Miss Cackle commented. Ethel merely continued to stare at the floor and attempt to control her sobbing. "To curse another when unprovoked is against the Witches Code, even if the outcome had not been as dire as it turned out to be. Do you understand the seriousness of your actions?" Ethel forced herself to look up towards Miss Cackle._

_"Y-yes,"she turned towards her form mistress, "I truly am sorry Miss Hardbroom, I didn't mean to harm anybody..."_

_"But you did Ethel," Miss Hardbroom cut her off, "you meant to harm Mildred, even if you had merely stunned her she would likely still have injured herself as she fell unconscious, she would still have been disoriented upon awakening and you still meant to get her into trouble with myself. That in my mind, is harm."_

_Ethel had no words left. Nothing she could say would make up for what she had done._

_"Now as I understand it you have have been scrubbing floors as punishment on Miss Cackle's orders?" Ethel nodded, a sob escaping. "Very well, you shall continue with this until Miss Cackle and I decide otherwise understood?" Ethel nodded again still unable to look directly at the woman she had harmed._

_"A record of this incident shall be placed on you permanent school record and also for the next month you shall assist Mrs Tapioca in serving lunch and dinner." Miss Cackle added._

_"And you will formally apologise to Mildred," Miss Hardbroom finished._

_"Alright you may go now Ethel, count yourself lucky you are still a pupil at this school," Miss Cackle finished. Ethel stood and stumbled towards the door hurrying to get out as quickly as possible. Her previously muffled sobs audible from the other side of the door._

_"Were we too harsh Constance?"_

_"I don't believe so Headmistress. She committed a serious crime, serious crimes have serious repercussions." Constance moved round the desk and sat in the chair Ethel had previously occupied. She leaned back and subconsciously moved her hand across her chest in an attempt to relieve the pressure._

_"I really do think you should have another day off Constance, you are still..."_

_"I am perfectly fine Amelia, I am more than capable of teaching my classes today," Constance replied in a tone that made it clear that was the final say on the matter."_

_"Very well," Amelia conceded with a sigh, "you will keep an eye on Mildred won't you? I'm not convinced she's ready to be back either."_

_"Of course I will. I am not even allowing her on her broom for flying practice this week."_

Yes, Ethel only had herself to blame for her current predicament. She had carried out her punishments without outwardly complaining. But she was so tired now, when she wasn't cleaning she was trying to get all her homework done and keep up with classwork. She leaned back to relieve the ache in her back and sighed.

* * *

_AN: Well Ethel got her comeuppance eh? _

_I just wanted to say I am a tad nervous about putting up this story, some of the material has likely been covered by other authors but I am hoping my version has a sufficiently different enough backstory to not cause upset, particularly with where I would like the final part of the trilogy to go. If anyone does get upset with anything too close to their own work let me know and I will take it down. Particularly with the final story of the trilogy (which I haven't even began to write yet.) I have had the ideas since watching the show and reading the books as a child which many authors have probably done._

_Also see that lovely box below, the one for reviews? Please write something in it, they really do help keep the confidence up and every one is cherished._

_Next chapter shall be with you soon!_

_ConstanceScully xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred looked down at her graded potions test with a screwed up face of apprehension, a 'B'. Gasping, she stared at the grade, she had got a 'B'! In potions! She glanced up towards her potions mistress who smirked in her direction. She shoved the paper towards Maud nudging her.

"Well done!" Maud praised, genuinely pleased for her friend. Mildred grinned back, it was a good start to the day.

Potions wasn't the only subject Mildred was getting better at, she was managing to memorise the required enchantments for spells class and once she had been allowed to fly again was keeping the wobbling to a minimum while turning now. She was completing her homework on time for all subjects and had even managed to avoid detention for two months now, definitely a record, although tt did help Ethel was no longer trying to get her into trouble. PE was the only problem these days, she still couldn't run far without ending up a wheezing mess from her illness.

However, the best thing to have happened over the last 2 months was her painting being hung in the Great Hall. She had replicated her sketch of Cackles girls and staff flying high over the castle in the night sky on a much larger scale as requested, and it was now beautifully framed and hanging in pride of place in the busiest room in the academy. It made her smile every morning at assembly and even the Chief Wizard had complimented it on his last visit. She had given it the title: 'Shadows On A Moonlit Sky'.

As they were filing out of the potions room at the end of class Miss Hardbroom called her over.

"Quite an improvement Mildred."

"Thank you Miss."

"In fact as I understand it your grades are improving in most subjects, quite the turnaround." Mildred smiled involuntarily. "Keep it up."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Mildred turned to leave.

"Mildred, how are you feeling now?" Mildred turned back to face her teacher, surprised by the genuine concern.

"I'm fine Miss Hardbroom, well apart from Miss Drill's cross country runs but I'm getting further each time."

"Good, you must tell me if it gets any worse."

"Yes Miss, can-can I ask how you are?" Constance smiled at the surprising student.

"I am perfectly well Mildred, thank you for asking."

"Oh, I nearly forgot, I finished this last night." Mildred began to rummage around in her bag and extracted a leatherbound copy of 'The Secret Garden' which had been carefully nestled between two textbooks, she handed it over to her teacher.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yes, I couldn't put it down!"

"Yes, you were rather quick with this one, although it is a lot easier to read than some of the others, but the story is enchanting and there are some important lessons in there. I shall see if I have anything else for you if you wish?"

"Oh please Miss Hardbroom! I do enjoy them so much. I'd better go or I'm going to be late for chanting." Constance watched the girl leave, smiling to herself, if someone had told her she would ever have trusted one of her students, let alone Mildred Hubble with her treasured books she would have narrowed her eyes and told them to stop dreaming up foolish notions.

* * *

_ AN: A couple days later than I thought with posting this, very busy weekend. It's quite a short chapter but the next one should be longer and things will really get going then. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they all mean so much, each and every one. Back very soon!_

_ConstanceScully xx_


	3. Chapter 3

It grew dark outside, the trees in the woods surrounding the castle taking on their nighttime form of twisting shadows, the moon and stars shining bright in the sky. After completing the day's homework Mildred was sitting on her bed sketching Tabby who was curled up at her feet, letting out very loud snores for such a tiny cat. She wished she still had some of The Secret Garden to finish reading but hopefully HB would have something else for her to start tomorrow. For once in her time at Cackles she felt comfortable with her life, she didn't felt like she was drowning with her study workload, Ethel was leaving her alone, she no longer felt quite as terrified of her form mistress and she was sketching again without the need to feel scared of being caught.

She was just trying to get the cat's nose right when - it twitched. And not the real Tabby's nose, the Tabby sketched in pencil on the pad before her.

No, she was tired, her well renowned overactive imagination was playing tricks on her.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Opening her eyes again she forced herself to move her hand and continue the drawing, deciding when the nose was done she would have a early night. She moved to begin again when the sketched Tabby's ear flicked. She definitely saw that. She looked up at the real Tabby who was still snoring loudly completely unaware his lookalike was behaving oddly.

She jumped off the bed and across to the door, pulling it open expecting to see Ethel outside casting spells to play tricks on her. Nobody was there. She strode to Ethel's room and knocked. A very sleepy looking girl answered.

"Mildred?"

"Ethel, did you cast a spell on me or anything of mine?"

"What? No!"

"Please Ethel, if you did just reverse it, I won't tell."

"Mildred I haven't done anything. I've literally just got back to my room after scrubbing the north corridor's floor and do you really think I will ever cast a spell on you again after last time?" Mildred could see she was telling the truth.

"I-I'm sorry Ethel. Really. I'm sorry." Mildred turned to go back to her own room leaving Ethel standing in her doorway with no idea what just happened, but she was too tired to try and figure it out and closed the door heading for her bed.

Back in her bedroom Mildred sat on her bed, picked up the sketchbook and sat it on her lap. She took a deep breath, not feeling remotely sleepy any longer. She reached out a finger towards sketch-Tabby's head. It moved to swipe her hand away with it's paw! She snatched her fingers back.

That was it, this was not her imagination.

Picking up her sketchbook she bolted out of her bedroom and headed for the potions lab. As fearful as her form teacher still was, she needed Miss Hardbroom's explanation right now, even if it was to just tell her off for imagining unreasonable scenarios. She had just thundered down the stairs and dashed round the corner when she collided with something and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Mildred Hubble! What possible reason could you have for running around the castle when it is time for lights out?!" Miss Hardbroom raged, picking herself up from the floor and dusting off her trademark black dress.

"I-I-I..."

"I thought you had turned over a new leaf Mildred, you have been trying hard and been attentive to your studies recently but I now see you are just as clumsy as ever."

"I was looking for you M-Miss Hardbroom."

"Well you have evidently found me."

"I, it mov, I was..."

"For goodness sakes girl, spit it out!"

"One of my drawings, it moved."

"What on earth are you blabbering about? You had better get up those stairs and into bed before I give you lines as well as a detention."

"But Miss Hardbroom, I promise, I was sketching Tabby and the sketch moved. Please, you have to believe me."

"Mildred you are on your very last warning." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Still sitting on the ground Mildred reached out for her sketch book sprawled beside her. "Please Miss Hardbroom, please, just watch." With an exasperated sigh Miss Hardbroom decided to give the girl a chance. She glanced towards the page, willing to give it a few seconds of her time. The picture was phenomenal once again, Mildred's talent for art still surprised her every time. She was just admiring the likeness for the little Tabby cat upstairs when the sketch-Tabby swished its tail.

"Did you..?"

"I saw Mildred." Constance had no explanation. Some of the girls had read books about types of magic where pictures moved but it didn't happen in reality. "Can you do it again Mildred?" Mildred's gaze snapped to her teacher.

"Me? I'm not doing it Miss. I couldn't, I don't know the spell."

"You must be doing it Mildred, no spell can do what that drawing just did."

"But how, I don't understand."

"I think we should go and look a little more closely at this." Miss Hardbroom reached out and placed her hand on Mildred's shoulder, the next second both of them appeared in Mildred's bedroom.

"Now Mildred, sit down and tell me everything that has happened."

"I was sitting sketching Tabby, when the drawing Tabby's nose twitched, I thought I was just tired, but then his ear flicked and then I moved to touch the sketch and it swiped a paw at my hand! But I don't understand I wasn't doing any magic," Mildred gushed.

"Alright Mildred, slow down. Now, I want you to look at the drawing and concentrate, actually try to make something happen this time. Take as long as you need." Mildred took a deep breath and pulled the drawing towards her. She looked at the sketch willing it to move, within a few seconds the sketch Tabby stood up turned in a circle and sat down looking at them from the page.

"Usually Mildred I would make a comment about your mouth gaping open like a goldfish but I believe it may be justifiable in this case."

"How can I be doing that?"

"I think I need to explain something to you Mildred." She sat down on the bed next to the girl unsure quite how to begin. "I can sense a witch's magical signature." Mildred gave her a look of confusion. "A witches level of magic," she explained. "I wanted you to gain more experience in your studies and become more confident in your abilities before I explained this to you but, well, this changes the situation, your magic has developed beyond what even I'd expected. You are powerful Mildred, and I mean extremely so."

"No I'm not, I can't do most spells or potions. I never get things right. I usually have the worst marks in the class!" Mildred protested. Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at her, trying to refrain herself from becoming annoyed and impatient.

"What you possess is raw talent Mildred, I agree you still need to work on refining that talent to make the best use of your magic but that is what you are here for and you have been trying hard recently to do that, it has not escaped my notice. I can assure you though Mildred, you have an extremely powerful magical signature that is more pronounced than any other girl who has ever passed through this school or that I have ever met. It extremely uncommon for your age. It is one of the reasons that the illness 2 months ago from the combination of magic affected you so severely, the stronger the witches magic the worse the illness would have been."

"So that why you were so ill too, why you nearly, you nearly..." Mildred mumbled.

"Yes, that is why I stopped breathing for a short time," Miss Hardbroom replied. She still felt guilty that the girl had been forced to take care of her and witness that event. The memories were clearly still painful for her.

Mildred swallowed and took deep breath. "What do I do now?" she asked quietly.

"Well," considered Miss Hardbroom, "in the morning I shall discuss this with Miss Cackle, but I believe the best course of action is to continue with your education as normal perhaps with a few additional classes, you still need to learn how to use your magic properly, even more so now it is manifesting itself in unusual ways, we need to make sure you do not lose control of it. Do you understand?" Mildred nodded. "Alright, time for lights out Mildred, and perhaps no more drawing or manipulation of your drawings until we discover your level of control?"

"Yes Miss." Miss Hardbroom stood up to leave. As she reached the door she turned back towards the girl.

"Also Mildred perhaps for now it may be best not to broadcast this discovery around the student body just yet, we do not want jealousy or accusations of any favouritism."

"Yes Miss, but may I please tell Maud, I hate keeping secrets from her, she won't tell anybody else."

"Alright, Maud is a trustworthy girl. Mildred, being discreet about this does not mean your talent should be frowned upon in anyway. It is just until we test the limits and find a way to nurture it. It is something to be proud of."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom. Oh, and I'm sorry for crashing into you earlier."

"It is alright Mildred, perhaps a brisk walk rather than a run next time?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom." With that Constance let herself out and began her nighttime rounds.

* * *

Once she eventually retired to her chambers for the evening, exhaustion overcame her and she had barely changed out of her dress and let down her hair before she slumped into her bed. The illness that had affected her and her pupil still had lingering effects for her too even if she did not allow it to show to the rest of the school body.

* * *

_AN: So, going somewhere now? _

_I just finished another rewatch of The Worst Witch and am sad once again that there was never a fourth or fifth season. I know there's Weirdsister College but there's no HB! :( May reread the books next. _

_Anyways, please review. I live for reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

"She managed to do what?" Amelia exclaimed.

"You heard correctly Headmistress, she has exceptionally strong magic and now it is apparent there is a reason for her exceptional art skills."

"Oh my. I am going to have to defer to your knowledge in this area Constance, I have never heard of this kind of gift before."

"I must admit, neither have I, I'm not sure anybody has, but I do believe we need to test her limits and make sure she has complete control, and she really will need to continue to work as hard as she has been recently with her academic studies. She has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders now."

"I agree, will you tutor her Constance?"

"If you think that would be best Amelia."

"I am not naive Constance, I know I am not the most powerful witch on the planet, if Mildred has as much power as you say I'm guessing her abilities will grow to surpass mine if they haven't already and as you are the most powerful witch I know, it should be you to help her with this."

"I shall begin after classes this evening." Constance turned to leave.

"You knew, didn't you?" Constance turned back to face the desk and looked guiltily at her superior.

"Yes, I did," she sighed, "I didn't say anything because Mildred wasn't ready to know herself. She needed to find out who she was as a person without powerful magic distorting that process." Amelia nodded.

"You're right, but I don't think this will change her. She has too good a heart to let it." Constance nodded clearly lost in thought as she continued out to go and supervise breakfast.

* * *

"You did what?" Maud exclaimed.

"Maud shhhhh, I promised Miss Hardbroom no-one else but you would know at the minute," Mildred said checking nobody was outside her door and then pushing it shut.

"But how? Where did you get the spell to do that?"

"I didn't use a spell, I just seem to will it to happen and it does, not that I wanted it to happen originally, it just did. I don't know why."

"Wow Millie! I can't believe it, can I see?"

"I promised Miss Hardbroom I wouldn't do it again until I practice with her around, just in case. Maud, you understand you can't tell anybody yet? Not even Enid, Jadu or Ruby, just for now, until we know more?"

"Of course not Millie, thanks for telling me though. It is a good thing though right? I mean, it sounds incredible."

"Yeah, I think so. Miss Hardbroom said so anyway. I just can't believe it's happening to me. Ethel is the smart one."

"Ethel is book smart, she not actually any more powerful than the rest of us. Oh, she's going to be so upset you have a talent she can't match Millie! She's already annoyed you're doing better in classes these days. Just wait until she finds out. And don't worry I won't tell her yet!" Maud said quickly catching Mildred's concerned expression. "Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast at this rate."

Mildred continued to plait her hair and then pulled on her boots not bothering to tie the laces before beginning daily the search for her sash.

* * *

That evening Mildred went to the potions classroom after dinner clutching a few sketches Miss Hardbroom had told her to bring.

"OK Mildred, take out the picture of Tabby and see if you can make him move again." Mildred pulled out her sketch of her cat and sat at the desk, taking a deep breath she imagined him scratching his ear with his paw. The drawing obeyed her thoughts precisely. "Well done, now can you stare at the picture without anything happening?" Mildred gave her a quizzical look. "I want to make sure this is a power you can choose to use and is controllable," she explained. Mildred looked at the picture trying to keep her mind clear and not wish for anything to happen. She nearly managed it, except for a slight bristling of his fur and a twitching whisker.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom."

"No need to apologise Mildred, I did not expect complete control immediately. Now lets try a few different things." They continued to experiment making the drawing do various things including having him parade up and down the page. Miss Hardbroom moved over to her desk to pick up a book, Mildred continued to play with the drawing Tabby making him swipe at her finger when all of a sudden a meek meow was heard by both of them. Mildred was staring open mouthed between the paper on the desk and her teacher.

"Did he just…?" Miss Hardbroom enquired for once too stunned to finish her sentence.

"I-I-I didn't mean to... he just… how?"

"I honestly have no idea Mildred, this is as new for me as it is for you. Can you do it again?" Mildred looked back towards the picture but nothing happened, he didn't even move. Constance looked at the young witch and noticed how much she was slumped in her chair and with rings round her eyes and a pale complexion. "Mildred, do you feel alright?"

"Just tired Miss."

"Hmmmm I think this magic may be exhausting for you, particularly while you are still recovering. What I think we may need to do is to build up your magical strength."

"How?"

"Oh, I have exercises and techniques, but lets not worry about that tonight, we've obviously done enough this evening. Bedtime for you I think."

"Yes Miss," Mildred got up and pushed her stool back under the desk. "Oh Miss, may I please show Maud? She's dying to see." Constance thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I think you may, but only use the drawing of Tabby outside our lessons, at least until we fully understand how this power works. Oh, and not tonight, you have done enough. Also Mildred between now and our next lesson I want you to practice not making anything happen to gain some control over when the drawings move. Call it homework." She smirked.

"I don't mind that kind of homework Miss!" Constance walked towards the girl who was shuffling her sketches together and laid a book down on top of them. _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte.

"Oh thank you!" Mildred exclaimed picking up the book and flicking through the first few pages eager to start a new book.

"You're welcome Mildred, just no more reading after lights out understood?"

* * *

_AN: Well this was just going to be a baby chapter for you today, until I started editing it. Thanks to **typicalRAinbow** who inspired the last sentence in a review. See, told you they mean a lot to me!_

_xx_


	5. Chapter 5

The following evening there was a soft knock at Mildred's door. "Millie? It's me."

"Come in Maud." The door swung open enough to admit her best friend. "Hey!"

"Hi Millie. Do you have that spells book Miss Cackle said to read? I think I left mine in my locker this afternoon and I don't want to have to go looking for it in the dark."

"Sure, it's on my desk, I already read it so keep it 'til morning. Before you go Maud, do you want to see? Miss Hardbroom said I could show you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but shut the door first." Maud quickly shut the door behind her and moved over to sit on the bed. Mildred pulled out the picture of Tabby and laid it on top of her potions notes.

"Ready?" Mildred asked. Maud nodded her eyes never leaving the paper as if scared she'd miss what may happen. Mildred smiled and then focused on the drawing. Drawing Tabby got up and stretched before beginning to clean his paw. Maud gasped at first and then just stared at the paper, completely entranced. Mildred giggled.

"Millie, that's amazing! Can you do it with other pictures?"

"Yes, but I'm only allowed to do it with Tabby pictures outside of lessons with Miss Hardbroom at the moment." She focused again on the picture and made him meow and then purr as he paced up and down the page."

"Was that…?" Maud looked from the page to the real Tabby with was fast asleep at the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah, discovered I could do that last night. think I actually managed to surprise Miss Hardbroom!"

"Wow. I could watch this all night, it's fascinating." Drawing tabby began pouncing around the page chasing a butterfly Mildred quickly drew and then leapt straight out of it!

Mildred and Maud both leapt from the bed in shock.

"You never told me you could do that!" Maud exclaimed.

"I, I, I didn't know. I've never done it before." Mildred tentatively stretched out her hand towards the now real and fully corporeal drawing Tabby who rubbed his head against her fingertips demanding a head scratch. "He's real Maud!" Actual Tabby woke up at the commotion and moved towards the intruder attracting his mistress' attention. "Quick, pick up real Tabby, we can't let them get mixed up!" Maud scooped up the real kitten while Mildred picked up the drawing one.

"What now?" asked Maud.

"I think we had better go and show Miss Hardbroom."

Each with a kitten under their arm, Mildred and Maud quietly went down the main staircase, hoping not to meet any other students and have to explain why there were two little grey tabby cats in the school.

"Where will she be?" Maud whispered.

"I'd say potions lab or staffroom. Lets try the potions lab first." They carried on along the corridor and once they reached the door Mildred stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the glass panel. "She's here." She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Miss Harbroom called not looking up from her marking. Mildred pushed open the door, Constance glanced at the girls. "Aah Mildred. And Maud. Why do you have your cats? Oh..." She had spotted the cat Maud was holding was also a Tabby. "I think the more appropriate question is why are there two tabby cats in Cackles Academy?" She queried, eyebrow raised.

"Well, this one was the drawing Miss." She gestured to the kitten she was holding.

"What? You mean you brought it to life?!"

"I didn't mean to Miss. I was just showing Maud him moving on the page like you said I could when suddenly he leapt off it. I don't know how."

"Let me see him." She moved out from behind the desk and took the kitten from Mildred examining him. "Odd. He is entirely lifelike, warm and moving as the real Tabby does, but he has no pulse."

"He doesn't?"

"No, I suspect he would not last very long in this form. This is magic after all, a spell cannot last forever, it wears out and must be renewed after a while." She moved to the desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Here, see if you can turn him back into a drawing." She set the paper and Tabby on one of the tables. Mildred sat down, gave the drawing Tabby a farewell scratch behind the ears then took a deep breath and imagined him back as her drawing, as pencil sketch marks. After a few seconds he vanished becoming once more two dimensional on the paper. Maud gasped behind them. Miss Hardbroom straightened up staring at both the girl and the drawing in utter disbelief. This was beyond her imaginings of how the girl's ability would develop.

"Mildred…. I am speechless. This is… Can you bring him to life again so I can see how you do it?"

"I'll try, I didn't exactly mean for it to happen the first time." She focused on the page once more, imagining the drawing once again lifelike with grey fur and black stripes, and purring away. He obliged coming off the page again and then began pacing the up and down the desk. She turned towards the girl a genuine smile across her face.

"I think Miss Cackle needs to see this Mildred." Mildred returned the drawing Tabby to the page and picked up the paper.

"It's unlike anything I've ever witnessed," Amelia muttered a few minutes later, too stunned to gather her thoughts effectively. Mildred demonstrated returning him back to the page and bringing him off again.

"This is quite phenomenal but I think Mildred you are going to have to be very careful what you draw from now on, bringing the wrong thing to life could be very dangerous. But my, what a marvel! Isn't it exciting Maud?" Miss Cackle asked turning to the quiet girl in the corner still clutching the real Tabby.

"It certainly gave me a surprise Miss Cackle." Maud replied glad the headmistress realised she was still standing there.

"Well I do believe Miss Drill has a cross country run planned for your year first thing tomorrow morning, perhaps heading off to bed would be wise girls." Miss Hardbroom suggested smirking. Mildred and Maud groaned but agreed. Mildred returned drawing Tabby to the page and stood up. A wave of dizzyness washed over her causing her to sway and then drop to her knees. Miss Hardbroom reached out and grabbed her around her waist to stop her collapsing completely.

"Millie!" Maud exclaimed.

"Breathe deeply Mildred." Miss Hardbroom instructed.

"I'm, I'm alright, just stood up too quickly…" She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, waiting for the blurryness to clear.

"I think you may have done too much for one night." Miss Hardbroom reasoned. "We don't know much about this yet but I think until your magical strength builds up it may be exhausting to do too much at once." Mildred reopened her eyes and shakily stood up, Miss Hardbroom still supporting her around her waist concerned by her obvious weakness judging by how much she was still supporting her.

"Definitely bedtime I believe. Miss Hardbroom will you transport her to her room?" Miss Cackle requested.

"No!" Mildred exclaimed. "Sorry Miss Cackle, it's just last time Miss Hardbroom magically transported me while I was dizzy I nearly fainted and felt sick. I can walk upstairs, I'll be fine." Miss Hardbroom nodded in agreement.

"It's true Headmistress, I shall walk her up to her room, Maud can help." Maud nodded and went to open the door for her friend and teacher.

As soon as Mildred's head hit the pillow that evening she was fast asleep leaving her teacher to put out her candle.

* * *

_AN: Well what do you think? I just wish there had been more time in The Worst Witch see Mildred's talent develop so it has bugged me for years. Next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime how's about a little review to aid my studying at the minute? _


	6. Chapter 6

"No, Miss Bat, I would not like any of your fruit salad, thank you very much," Constance answered with disdain. Imogen stifled a giggle in the background and conveniently bent down to re-tie her already perfectly tied shoelace when the deputy rounded on her whilst Amelia hid a little further behind her newspaper, shoulders visibly shaking. They were evidently enjoying her torture.

"Flower then?" Miss Bat enquired completely unaware of the situation. She was rewarded by a glower from the deputy headmistress. "I don't understand why I am the only one who eats them, they're delicious!"

Constance sighed fighting the urge to simply dematerialize and eat her breakfast in her room in peace and quiet. She had just opened her mouth to explain exactly why she had no desire to eat the flowers Miss Bat insisted on constantly nibbling when the staffroom door swung open violently to reveal an out of breath fourth year. Miss Hardbroom turned to glare at the intruder.

"Fenella Feverfew! How dare you burst into the staff room without knocking or having any kind of…"

"Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle…" Fenella gasped clutching the stitch in her side. "Please, she's just arrived. I thought you should know."

"What? Who has just arrived Fenella?" Miss Cackle asked knowing there were no planned visitors to the Academy.

"Mistress Broomhead."

* * *

_AN: Just an ickle baby chapter to tide you over. _

_*Runs away before she starts getting beat up for cliffhangers*_


	7. Chapter 7

Constance dropped the teacup she had just filled and lowered herself into her chair, grabbing the back for support. She felt like her blood had just turned to ice, her breath caught in her throat, she could only stare at the young girl in disbelief. Would that woman never leave her be?

"Mistress Broomhead is in the school?" Miss Cackle asked. Fenella nodded, still gasping.

"Yes, she arrived a few minutes ago. Griselda took her to The Great Hall saying you were there to give me time to come and warn you."

"Did she say why she was visiting?"

"No Miss Cackle, she never said, and I ran here as soon as I could."

"Right, well, nothing to do but find out I suppose." Miss Cackle sighed, glancing at her deputy who hadn't said a word yet. Amelia could see her emotionally attempting to replace her mask of control but the forgotten smashed teacup and her pale complexion had not escaped the Headmistress' notice. "Fenella go and tell Griselda to bring Mistress Broomhead here please." Fenella turned around to leave. Miss Bat took the opportunity to dash to her cupboard and lock herself in, having grabbed her bunch of flowers en route.

"I-I have a sports shed to clear out," Imogen mumbled getting up. Amelia snapped her head towards the sports mistress frowning slightly, unhappy at half of her staff avoiding the situation. "Oh come on Amelia, the woman can't stand non-witches, especially me because I teach in a witch school, my being here is only going to infuriate her from the off."

"She's right Amelia," Constance murmured. "Perhaps you could supervise the morning break today Imogen, it's supposed to be my turn?" Imogen nodded and left the room.

"Constance? Are you alright with this? I can deal with whatever she wants alone if you…"

"No," she sighed. "I am the deputy headmistress of this Academy, I shall be here by your side Headmistress." She stood up, brushed down her spotless dress and checked her immaculate hair. Waving her hand the smashed teacup and spilt tea disappeared. She took a deep breath just as the staffroom door once again swung open.

"Ah Mistress Broomhead, welcome back to Cackles, we weren't expecting a visit from the Guild," Miss Cackle said, attempting to be polite. Constance merely stood, arms folded across her chest in a guarded manner, attempting to control her breathing and expression. This woman could not see her weakness, she did not control her anymore. Still, all she wanted was to dematerialise and reappear a hundred miles away.

"I am not here on behalf of the Guild. I am here to inspect a prospective pupil for Witch Training College." She half smirked at Constance who if possible had paled even further but managed to maintain composure.

"I wasn't aware any of our fifth years had applied for your establishment Mistress Broomhead," Miss Cackle stated, "we review all applications before they are..."

"We do not generally accept applicants Miss Cackle," Mistress Broomhead cut her off, "we select our students based on reviewing school records and grades. We only seek out the best, those who become the greatest witches of our time. Also it is not a fifth year I am here to interview, it is a third year."

"A third year?!" Miss Hardbroom interrupted. "Who?" she asked although she already had a suspicion.

"Mildred Hubble."

* * *

_AN: Another shortish chapter I know but the longer ones are on their way I promise. As always reviews mean the world to me!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: HAPPY HALLOWE'EN EVERYONE! Hope you're all doing fun spooky activities! Here's a little update to celebrate!_

* * *

Amelia and Constance arrived in Miss Cackle's office from outside the closed staffroom door, leaving Mistress Broomhead while they left to fetch Mildred. Constance had instantly transported them out of earshot of her former tutor.

"How does she know?" Constance demanded urgently.

"Know what?"

"She is not here because of Mildred's school record Amelia, the girl may have improved slightly in recent weeks but her overall grades are still appalling, she must know about Mildred's talent with her drawings. She will want to control that talent, it's unheard of ability. Nobody outside the school should know unless Mildred broke her word and some student has told their parents."

"No, she didn't Constance. I wrote to the Guild. They have to be informed of any young witch exhibiting any magical ability out of the ordinary. It's standard procedure."

"Of course." Constance sighed, cursing herself for forgetting Guild rules. "How much does she know? What did you put in the letter?"

"Just that one of our pupils could bring her drawings to life on paper. I wrote the day after you discovered the ability. I should have written again with the developments last week but I didn't quite get round to it."

"Good, she doesn't know about her actually being able to bring them to three dimensional life." Constance turned away and looked out the window. She took a deep breath and turned back to Amelia. "I need to have a word with Mildred before she sees Mistress Broomhead. She cannot go to Witch Training College under that woman Amelia."

"I don't understand Constance. Isn't this a fantastic opportunity for Mildred? A third year pupil already offered a place at a prestigious college?"

"No, it isn't. Please Amelia, there isn't time to explain. She cannot go to that College, please just trust me. She would not survive." Amelia could see the emotion in her deputy's eyes and was desperate to know what that foul woman had done to her in the past, but now was not the moment, they had limited time.

"Alright, you go and find Mildred, have a chat with her, I'll tell Mistress Broomhead that Mildred is currently out herb picking and you have gone to find her. That should give you a short time." Constance nodded and conveyed a look of thankfulness to her superior before crossing her arms and vanishing. Amelia sighed and turned to leave the office and get as much time as she could for Constance. She had no idea what her deputy's reasons were for her course of action, but she knew her former tutor scared the wits out of her, not something easily done. There was a history between them, and it wasn't a happy one. She would get the story out one Constance one day. Eventually.

* * *

Constance materialised in Mildred's room to see her and Maud sitting on the metal bed crouched over a piece of paper with a drawing of Tabby racing around the page, sitting up straight and perfectly balanced on the back of a broomstick. How ironic. Constance thought.

"Mildred," Constance said. Both girls jumped. Mildred actually half fell from the bed in fright. This only cemented in Constance's mind that the young girl could not endure Hecketty Broomhead's tutelage. Clumsiness was not tolerated.

"Mildred I need to speak to you, now. Maud could you please give us a few minutes?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom." Maud got up and left the room shooting an anxious glance between the two of them."

As the door clicked closed Miss Hardbroom moved and perched on the edge of Mildred's bed. "Mildred, Mistress Hecketty Broomhead is here to see you."

"What?! Why?"

"She is here to interview you for a place at her Witch Training College."

"She... what? But why me? Surely Ethel is more what she looks for in students."

"Usually yes. However, Mistress Broomhead had found out about your talent. Miss Cackle had to tell the Guild as is required from us and she has her sources and so found out about you. Now, I cannot make your mind up for you Mildred, the decision is ultimately yours, but I have to urge you not to accept her offer."

Mildred looked into her teachers face. There was an emotion there she had never seen from her form mistress before. It seemed a mixture of fear, concern and pain. "I'm not sure I would want to go anyway Miss Hardbroom, but why don't you want me to go?" Constance broke eye contact and lowered her head. She had never spoke of her past with anyone, not even Amelia. However, in order to protect the young girl beside her she realised she was going to have to share a little.

"Mildred I attended Witch Training College when I was about your age. Mistress Broomhead was my personal tutor. She…." Constance swallowed and inhaled deeply grasping every particle of composure she could muster. "She may get the very best out of her students but her methods to do so are cruel and immoral and to be frank Mildred, you would not survive it. I know you fear of me and believe me when I stress I am not a patch on the malice of Hecketty Broomhead."

Mildred dropped her gaze to the floor. She doubted anyone had ever seen the potions mistress so emotional, she decided to finally air the secret she had kept for so long.

"Miss, did she give you the scars?" Mildred whispered, barely audible.

Constance snapped her eyes to Mildreds. "How do you…?"

"I, I saw them, after one of your seizures during the illness. Your blanket had slipped."

"Oh."

"I haven't told anybody. I wouldn't."

"Thank you. And yes... they are from her." Mildred's eyes filled with tears. "Now do you understand why I don't believe you should accept her offer?"

"Yes. I do."

"She won't make it easy to say no though Mildred. She is a formidable and intimidating woman as you know. She likes to get her way. You must be strong of will but I urge you to play down your strength of magic. Mistress Broomhead knows of your ability to make drawings move but not of bringing them to life. You have come a long way in the last week, do you have the control to not show her more than she suspects, and play down your magical strength? The less she knows the better."

"I think so. I have been practicing with Maud."

"Alright, try your hardest to prevent the pictures even making sounds if you can. Are you ready to go down?"

"Yes Miss," Mildred mumbled.

"Remember Mildred, your life is your own, not Mistress Broomhead's." Mildred nodded, seeing genuine concern in the woman's eyes. Constance stood and held her hand out to Mildred. Mildred stood.

"Thank you. And Miss, I'm not afraid of you anymore. I haven't been for a while now. I respect you." She reached for the outstretched hand and they disappeared.

* * *

_AN: There we go, slightly longer this time. The next chapter will be massive as I can't bear to split it anywhere so it'll be lengthy! ConstanceScully points her broomstick towards the reviewbox, before taking off into the night sky. _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I really do apologise for the delay in getting this chapter to you, I've been away all week on a study block with mocks at the end. Stress! Now settle in for this slightly longer installment than usual. Take a deep breath.. ready? Go!_

* * *

"Ready?" Miss Hardbroom asked, standing outside the staff room, looking down at the girl who suddenly seemed smaller than usual.

"Yes," Mildred said, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Miss Hardbroom opened the heavy door to find Hecketty Broomhead still standing in front of the fireplace, rigid as ever. Miss Cackle was sitting at the table looking relieved her awkward attempts at conversation were no longer needed.

"Ahh Mildred, Mistress Broomhead wishes to have a little chat with you," Miss Cackle explained unnecessarily.

"Yes," Mistress Broomhead mused, looking Mildred up and down. Mildred dropped her gaze to the floor feeling uncomfortable at being scrutinized. "But not here. Somewhere a little more private I think." She said glancing at Miss Cackle, she then crossed her arms and disappeared taking Mildred and Miss Hardbroom with her.

They reappeared in the empty Great Hall. Mildred stumbled to the side having been taken by surprise at the sudden movement. Miss Hardbroom grabbed her arm to keep her upright, not pleased at having been transported by another against her will when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, particularly by her former tutor. Hecketty frowned at the young girl's inability to deal with the surprise.

"Now then, I am here to assess you in consideration of possibly granting you a place at the Witch Training College. It has the reputation of producing the best witches in the country and a place there is an honour. Now, I hear you have an ability to make drawings move." Mildred looked at her form tutor for support. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Broomhead, well sometimes. It doesn't always work," Mildred lied.

"Well I should like a demonstration," Hecketty demanded.

"Yes Mistress Broomhead, ummm… I need a drawing." Miss Hardbroom raised her hand and one of Mildred's drawings of Tabby appeared in it, she passed it to Mildred. Taking it, Mildred made a show of inhaling deeply and pretending to concentrate. She stared at the page, but instead of making the drawing move she focused on making nothing happen.

"Well?" Hecketty exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mistress Broomhead, as I explained it doesn't always happen."

"Well try harder girl!"

"Yes Mistress Broomhead." Miss Hardbroom glanced at Mildred, the girl was evidently an actress as well as an artist. She knew fine well Mildred was deliberately being difficult and for once thought she was doing the right thing.

Mildred once again focused on the paper knowing she would have to make something happen this time, Hecketty Broomhead was already on a short fuse. The drawing Tabby swished his tail. Mistress Broomhead gasped.

"Oh how marvelous! Do more."

"I'll, I'll try." She glanced nervously at Miss Hardbroom whose face had turned to stone at how happy her former tutor seemed to be upon seeing the drawing move. Mildred made the drawing Tabby turn in a circle and sit back down. Mistress Broomhead smiled, not a supportive, encouraging smile but one that made both the potions mistress and pupil extremely nervous.

"Carry on girl."

"I, I can't, that all I can do," Mildred lied again.

"Well try girl!" Mildred focused on the paper again and made Tabby simply stand up, turn and sit down again.

"I can't Mistress Broomhead, I can't do anymore," Mildred pleaded. Hecketty narrowed her eyes, disbelief evident on her face, and she suspected Constance had something to do with this limited display, however she was enjoying torturing her former pupil by making her witness the interview too much to send her away. Once she had the girl under her control she would realise the full potential by whatever means necessary. She waved her hand and some papers appeared. She held them out to Mildred.

"I have deemed your ability sufficient to grant you a place at my college, now sign these papers and then go and pack your things we shall be on our way."

"I, I, but I ..."

"Mildred is not ready for college yet, she still has two years of school left," Constance interrupted placing a hand on Mildred's arm to stop her taking the papers.

"I think that is for me to decide, " Hecketty retorted glaring at her former pupil.

"And she is not up to your standards, her grades are appalling." Constance persisted desperately. Hecketty ignored Miss Hardbroom and took a step towards Mildred still holding the papers out towards the girl.

"Girl, do as you are told and sign this then go and pack your belongings." Hecketty's tone was dangerous. Mildred gathered her courage remembering what her teacher had said about strong willpower.

"Mistress Broomhead, with all respect, I do not wish to leave Cackles yet. I still have two years to finish here and a lot more to learn before I even think about colleges." She hoped she sounded braver than she felt. Hecketty turned an unattractive shade of purple with pure fury. She took a further step forward so her face was literally inches from Mildred's.

"Nobody turns down an offer from Witch Training College girl, and you will not be the first. Now sign!" She thrust the papers into Mildred's stomach. Mildred gasped in surprise and then slowly raised her eyes to meet the furious woman's before her.

"No." Mildred had never felt both as brave and furious in her life. Suddenly she saw this woman for who she was, a bully who had inflicted pain upon so many, Mildred had seen the damage for herself and was going to respect and trust her form teacher who had evidently suffered at her hands. Hecketty's fingers sparked with rage.

"You will not disobey me child."

"Yes she will," Constance had had enough. This woman had haunted her for years and she would not allow her to do the same to this innocent girl who didn't have a mean bone in her body. "Her life is her own, and not yours Hecketty."

Hecketty shot a stream of red magic straight into Constance's chest knocking her backwards off her feet.

"Miss!" Mildred screamed, turning and kneeling down. Constance gasped opening her eyes, her hand moving to clutch her chest. She took a moment to attempt to recover her breathing, wheezing slightly and evidently having trouble filling her lungs with air.

"I'm, I'm alright Mildred." She sat up wincing, evidently still winded. Mildred stretched out her hand to help her to her feet. Constance turned to Hecketty who was smirking in a satisfied manner. "You will leave this Academy immediately, your offer is not wanted here, therefore your business is concluded."

"Oh no Constance, she will be coming with me. Tell me, have you ever really looked at this girl?"

"Of course I have, I have taught her for nearly 3 years and in that time she has nearly knocked me down with her broomstick, dropped a fire bucket on my head, barely scraped by her year end exams, has a cat who cannot balance on a broom for more than a few seconds and has just about disobeyed every rule in this Academy. Hardly Witch Training College material I believe." Behind her back, Constance still had hold of Mildred's hand which she squeezed hoping to convey to the her this was not her true feelings at all but merely an attempt to get the woman before them to leave.

Hecketty's smirk was turning to anger once again, this time due to her former pupil having the audacity to argue with her. How dare she? Hecketty Broomhead was still the source of power in this room, she knew Constance was still afraid of her, knew that she still haunted her dreams. She needed a reminder of this fact.

"Constance Hardbroom, you were once taught a lesson about arguing with me, I think you need a refresher." She flexed her fingers menacingly.

"No!" shouted Mildred.

"It's alright Mildred," Constance answered softly, gently pushing Mildred behind her. "I am not afraid of you anymore Hecketty, I am not a child any longer. You cannot control me." Constance could feel her courage building with every word she spoke, she had waited years to vent all this anger towards her former tutor. Seeing Mildred stand up to her had made her realise if a child could resist her, a powerful, adult witch such as herself should no longer be afraid. She could see Hecketty's eyebrows hitching upwords with every sentence.

"How dare you?" she screeched. "How dare you speak to me, your superior, in that manner?"

At that moment the door the The Great Hall swung open to reveal Amelia. "What on earth is all this shouting about?" she enquired. Hecketty flicked her hand towards the headmistress never taking her eyes from Constance's. Amelia found herself swept out of the room beyond the doorway. When she picked herself from the floor and moved forward to re-enter the hall she found she could not move past the perimeter. "Mistress Broomhead! Let me into the the hall of my Academy!" Hecketty ignored her, keeping her attention focused on her former pupil.

"I think it is time you learnt, my girl, you shall never be outwith my control. I made you what you are today. I realised your potential, your power is mine. You are mine." She shot a jet of magic towards Constance again who reacted this time, blocking it easily. Amelia shrieked in panic from the doorway with no idea what was going on. Constance reached behind her to make sure Mildred was right behind her, protected.

"You are wrong Hecketty, people are not objects you can control, not forever anyway. They are individuals, who deserve life and a chance to experience the wonders of it. Something I never had much of a chance at but which I shall ensure Mildred has every opportunity of, and that means she is never attending your Academy." Another beam of magic was directed towards her and another and another. She blocked each of them before returning her own. Not with malicious magic as Hecketty was sending their way, but with containment and paralysing spells. She would not let the student behind her see her intentionally hurt another, no matter how vile that person was. She had always vowed to lead by example.

After a few minutes Hecketty was quickly discovering her former student was in fact more powerful than herself. Her powers had grown since she had left the College. Hecketty herself was extremely powerful but she realised she would in fact wear out before the younger woman before her. Her only option was to catch her off guard.

"I took it Constance."

"Took what?" Constance answered, her concentration never faltering as she blocked another spell.

"I took what you yearn for every day of your life."

"I don't know what you… oh!" Constance's eyes suddenly widened, her mouth opening in shock at the realisation of the older woman's meaning. Hecketty took that moment to send a curse her way. The powerful jet of magic hit her square in the chest once again, this time sending her soaring across the room knocking Mildred off her feet before the potions teacher slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. Hecketty remained poised, casting fingers at the ready, staring at the prone form of the potions teacher ensuring she was not about to get up.

Amelia was hysterical, blocked by the invisible barrier by the door, shooting magic at it in an attempt to get through and help her deputy. The other teachers and some of the girls had also arrived and were watching the scene unable to comprehend what was happening within the walls of their school.

Mildred scrambled up and over to her teacher afraid that by touching her she would hurt her even more. The force with which she had hit that wall and then the floor with must have caused some injury.

"You see what happens to those who disobey me girl. It does not work. Now you will come here, you will sign these papers, and you will be attending my college." Mildred was still crouched over Constance with her back to the formidable woman, she was suddenly furious. What right did anybody have to treat another person this way? She was not about to give into this woman just because she was trying to intimidate her. She stood up slowly and turned to meet those ice cold eyes.

"No, I will not. You are nothing but a bully. You force people to your will, with torture and mind games and I will not let you hurt anyone else anymore." Her voice was perfectly even, she was longer scared, merely angry.

"You are a child," Hecketty laughed. "What is it exactly you intend to do?"

Mildred froze, she had not actually thought this through, she knew no dueling spells, she did not know how to stop this woman. She looked towards the door where the crowd was watching in near silence blocked out of the hall. She glanced back at Miss Hardbroom who had not moved an inch. No-one was going to help her.

The her eye caught something, her mind forming the possibility of a plan, she just didn't know if she could pull this off.

"I intend to show you what you came here to see Mistress Broomhead," she replied calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you want to see my talent?"

Mildred looked above woman before her and focused on the painting high on the wall. Her painting. The one she was so proud of, the one she was hoping could now help her save herself and her teacher. Slowly the flying figures began to move, swirling around one another, capes flapping in the breeze. Hecketty turned and stared at the painting, her mouth opening slightly in shock at the sudden ability of being able to move so many items in a painting at once. Mildred concentrated like she never had before in her life, pouring every grain of focus into what she was attempting to achieve. Slowly the figures became larger, flying head on as if towards a window to fly through it. Then they did, they came straight out of the canvas and full sized figures of teachers and pupils of the Academy were suddenly gliding around the hall and landing their brooms forming a circle around Hecketty who could only stand paralysed with shock at what was happening around her. The cloak clad witches simply stood as if awaiting orders. Hecketty made to move past them towards the doors. They suddenly raised their brooms to a hover forming a cage-like ring to keep her in place. A faint magic spread from the connected brooms creating a dome around the woman. Hecketty folded her arms and disappeared, only to reappear a second later, stumbling slightly in shock at her magic not working as it should be. She turned to Mildred who was still standing eyes slightly glazed as she continued to concentrate.

"What do you think you are doing girl?!" She shouted with as much malice as she could muster when she was feeling so unnerved. "Let me out of here" Mildred did not respond still focusing with all her might. Hecketty began firing curses at the ring of witches around her who retaliated, firing back. Hecketty could not keep up with blocking all the spells being flung at her from every direction, she was going to lose. She threw back her head and let out a scream of rage at which point the circle around her cast as one. The golden magic hit the woman raising her from the ground, encircling her until she slumped midair. She slowly lowered to the ground unconscious, still with magic sparkling all around her. The ring of witches turned their attention to Mildred.

The barrier blocking the rest of the school from the hall broke as Hecketty fell unconscious. Once all was calm, Miss Cackle stepped into the room motioning for the rest of the school to remain where they were. "Mildred?" she called to the girl whose attention was still upon the witches facing her. Mildred's gaze snapped to her Headmistress, she blinked trying to clear her vision. Concentration lost, the drawing witches suddenly dissipated in a puff of smoke reappearing in the painting upon the wall. At which point Mildred exhaled and sunk to the floor in a state of collapse.

* * *

_AN: Well? You can breathe now... _

_I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I actually loved writing it, it just seemed to flow from my fingertips with ease. And I'm sure you can see why I couldn't bear to split it up. _

_There are another couple of chapters still to come to finish off this story._

_I'd love a review to let me know your thoughts._

_xx_


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia ran forwards to her pupil who was lying just below the platform. She gently turned her over and pulled her into her lap. "Mildred?! Mildred, come on now wake up!" No response. Imogen knelt before them and placed her hand to Mildred's neck and then slightly above her mouth.

"She has a strong pulse and is breathing Amelia," she whispered. Amelia looked at the blonde woman trying to will the words she had just heard set in. Her eye caught the heap of black material and porcelain skin to her right.

"Imogen! Constance!" Imogen moved over towards the potions teacher making a similar examination of her.

"She's alive Amelia, her pulse is a little weak but it's there, I don't know what hitting the wall has done to her though. I don't want to move her just incase." Amelia felt a wave of relief run through her, both of them were alive, the members of her Academy were safe.

"Davina?" Amelia called. Miss Bat who had remained beside the girls at the door keeping them outside came towards her headmistress. "Davina, I need you to go and contact the Guild, inform them what has just happened, and for them to come and collect Hecketty Broomhead and send medics for Miss Hardbroom and Mildred immediately." Miss Bat nodded and scurried away. Fenella and Griselda suddenly took charge of the rest of the school population moving everyone from the hall doors and away from the scene before returning with blankets for the two fallen witches. Maud had refused to leave and was now also beside Mildred, silently weeping at seeing her best friend and teacher in such a way.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur for Amelia, she stayed with Mildred and Constance until the Guild arrived and took over their care. Hecketty was taken into custody and numerous statements and explanations were required to create a picture of what had happened for the Guild to make a report.

She found herself sitting by Constance's bed that evening, trying to process everything that happened that day. She still didn't know the entirety of the events and how things had escalated so quickly and probably wouldn't until Constance or Mildred awoke.

Mildred had been diagnosed with exhaustion, which Amelia had already guessed, the sheer effort of the magic she had produced was beyond imagination, so much so the Guild took some persuasion to accept what she was telling them. It wasn't until the rest of the school was recounting the same story that they began to believe it. She would be alright, she just needed to be left to sleep for as long as she needed to let herself recover. Miss Bat was sitting with her along with Maud who was refusing to leave her side.

Constance had been hit with powerful stunning magic, the impact of her body slamming into the hall wall had not helped matters. The medics could see no sign of serious injury but suspected concussion and possible broken ribs. Amelia looked at the still unconscious woman, noting the peace on her face, she didn't think she had ever seen her look so calm and serene. It served to remind her that something must plague the younger woman during her waking hours, something she was determined to find out after the days events.

* * *

As dawn broke the next morning the sunlight warmed Constance's eyelids gently waking her. She slowly blinked letting them adjust to the brightness. Becoming aware of an odd noise, she looked to her right to find Amelia asleep in a chair, snoring lightly. She didn't understand why Amelia was in her bedroom, she didn't understand how she had gotten there herself. Beginning to panic slightly at the feeling of losing control, she breathed in deeply and winced as pain shot through her torso. The gasp that emitted from her caused Amelia to stir.

"Constance! You're awake! Finally. How do you feel?" Constance took a moment to let the pain subside, feeling a bit bemused, she couldn't remember what had happened.

"I…" Her throat was so dry she coughed from attempting to speak which made her cry out in pain from her middle.

"Easy Constance. Here have some water." She held out the glass of water helping her deputy take a sip. Constance then made an attempt to sit up slightly wincing with every movement. Suddenly, she stopped her efforts. She remembered.

"Hecketty!" she croaked in a panic suddenly remembering the situation in the Great Hall the day before. "Where is she? Where is Mildred?!"

"Shhhhh don't worry, everything is alright. Hecketty has been taken into custody by the Guild and Mildred is recovering in her room."

"Recovering? Recovering from what?" she questioned still panicked.

"She collapsed from exhaustion after dealing with Hecketty. She really was quite remarkable..." Constance didn't stay to find out more. "No Constance, wait!" However, the potions teacher had already folded her arms and vanished. Amelia sighed and left the room picking up the blanket from the bed as she went.

* * *

_AN: Only one more chapter to go folks! A HB smile for anyone who reviews! _


End file.
